


would you be so kind?

by crownedblake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Clexa Love Week, Clexa Week, Commander Lexa, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Heda Lexa, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Princess Clarke, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Singing, Songfic, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, The 100 Femslash, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedblake/pseuds/crownedblake
Summary: "i know you know that i like you but that's not enough, so if you will, please fall in love with me"





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey peoples  
> so like, this clexa fic is based off a song written by dodie clark, called 'would you be so kind?'  
> y'all should check it out, i've literally been obsessed :)

lexa had fallen madly, deeply, crazily in love with a girl named clarke.

to her, clarke was truly a goddess. she loved the way her bright blue eyes glittered against the sun's rays in the morning and how her beautiful blonde hair stuck to her skin after getting out of the shower at night. clarke's voice was melodious, truly music to her ears. and her lips; she was truly baffled how they could be so plump and tempting one moment, then rosy and simply adorable the next. lexa fell deeper into the depths of love with every moment she spent with clarke, and it was getting to be more of a struggle to contain her feelings for her. 

and honestly, clarke felt the same way about lexa. she was just so, so afraid to admit it to herself.

love was something that should never be played around with. after finn, love was something that she usually shied away from. finn had told clarke that he loved her many, many times, and it wasn't until his last moments that she could finally bring herself to say it back. with lexa, she didn't want to make that mistake again. however, she had a slight underlying fear that she couldn't shake.

what if she didn't feel the same way?

so, she kept her feelings to herself, despite her growing love for her girlfriend. 

every time lexa pressed a kiss to clarke's lips, she couldn't help but smile at the feeling of the butterflies erupting in her stomach. she tasted so sweet, and lexa was proud to know that she was hers, all hers. her skin was so soft, so smooth. lexa loved to leave love marks wherever she could, claiming clarke as her one and only. clarke did the same sometimes, but usually, lexa was the one in control. 

unfortunately, lexa didn't get the joy of feeling clarke's skin against hers for the span of a week, for clarke was sent on a business trip across the country. she didn't want to leave lexa for that long, but she knew that this opportunity would be one that she didn't want to miss. 

although they texted, called, and even facetimed every day, it wasn't enough for lexa. she wanted her princess right there next to her at all times, and she wanted her to know just how hard she had fallen for her. she took one of the days to do a bit of browsing on the internet, coming across a song entitled 'would you be so kind?'. after listening to it a good. . . twenty times, she figured it would be the perfect song to sing to clarke once she came back.

-

-final facetime call-

-

clarke was on break from work, she'd just finished up with a morning meeting and was on her way to get lunch. she went through her phone, a faint frown on the corners of her lips. lexa had texted, and she wasn't able to answer due to the meeting. now that she was done with the meeting, though, she thought it would be nice to surprise her with a facetime call.

sitting in her car, about to leave for her favorite restaurant, she called lexa, who picked up within seconds.

a grin quickly spread across lexa's face, seeing her beautiful babygirl for the first time that day. every time she saw her seemed like it as the first time seeing her, she was just that breathtaking. 

"hey, baby." lexa greeted, watching as clarke's signature smile graced her lips. 

"hey, babe. i'm sorry i didn't text back, i was in a meeting again." she laughed softly with a roll of her eyes. "i hate them so much, they're literally the most boring two hours i've ever sat through." she added, making lexa giggle.

"well, that's why you have me to talk to whenever you're done. and besides, don't you come back home tomorrow? you won't have any more meetings for a long while." the thought of having clarke in her arms again made her smile, she couldn't help herself.

"you're exactly right, baby." clarke agreed with a contagious smile, making lexa smile as well. "i miss you so much, you know that?"

the slightest tint of pink began to fill lexa's cheeks, as she nodded. "i know, clarke. i miss you so much more, it's unreal." 

"not true. i miss you more." she teased, then added, "i'll see you tomorrow, okay baby?" her stomach was starting to growl, and before long, it'd be time for her next meeting.

"alright, babe." this is the point where lexa would say that she loved clarke, but she had a different way in mind. "see you tomorrow."

-

-end-

-

the next morning, lexa knew that clarke would be coming back within an hour or so. she wanted to surprise her once she came home, so she wen tout and bought a ukulele in order to play the song she planned to sing.

clarke came home while lexa was out. she was confused at first as to why she wasn't there, but she decided that she might have just gone shopping or something like that. she went to take a shower, then ended up falling asleep on the bed while waiting for lexa to get back. 

within the next half hour, lexa came back to see clarke's car parked in the driveway. a sly smile spread across her lips as she replayed the song in her head, quietly walking into the house and entering the bedroom. she knew that clarke was prone to fall asleep extremely easily, and she couldn't help but let her eyes linger on her body in adoration for a few seconds before beginning to sing to her.

'i have a question  
it might seem strange  
how are your lungs  
are they in pain?'

clarke stirred, her brows furrowing as she heard a voice singing, rolling over as she quickly recognized the voice as lexa's. but wait, lexa didn't play the ukulele, did she?

'cause mine are aching  
think I know why  
i kinda like it though  
you wanna try?'

clarke sleepily opened her eyes to meet lexa's gaze, a soft smile appearing on her lips. these lyrics were quite interesting, but she had no idea where they were heading.

'oh would you be  
so kind  
as to fall in love with me, you see  
I’m trying  
I know you know that I like you  
but that’s not enough  
so if you will  
please fall in love...'

as lexa sang, she couldn't help but blush profusely. it was rare when she blushed, it was always clarke who did all the blushing. but this, this was something that was new to the both of them. lexa was admitting her love for clarke, and clarke was, well. . getting serenaded. of course she loved it, though. 

'...I think it’s only fair  
there’s gotta be some butterflies somewhere (wanna share)  
cause I like you  
but that’s not enough  
so if you will  
please fall in love with me'

lexa stopped, glancing down at clarke, who had sat up completely on the bed with a wide smile across her lips. "lexa. . . " she started, almost speechless in disbelief. lexa loved her, and was asking clarke if she loved her too. of course she did, she was just having trouble putting her reply into words. "babe?" lexa replied with a question, a hopeful smile on her lips. clarke stood, taking the ukulele from lexa's arms and tossing it to the bed, cupping her face in her hands and pressing a soft, yet passionate kiss to her lips. "lexa, i'm already in love." she whispered, receiving a grin and another kiss from her beautiful girlfriend.


End file.
